I Love Him
by kammybabyxo
Summary: "I was up in my room crying my eyes out. He was out with with her. He's my best friend but he lied at least I think he did. How am I suppose to know anymore, I can't be sure of anything." Will Bella ever have her happy ending? AH


**Ok so this is only a one shot. Its pretty short but its my first one shot. I may continue to write more but first i want to see the reaction to this been a while since I have wrote anything but for those who read my other story, I hate to say it but I wont be finishing it. Its not on the top list of my priorities. So not much to say but I hope you like it and remember to review :) **

**

* * *

**

I was up in my room crying my eyes out. He was out with with her. He's my best friend but he lied at least I think he did. How am I suppose to know anymore, I can't be sure of anything.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Edward and I have been best friends since we were born. Our parents met in college and were also best friends. My parents decided to move back to their hometown. A year later Edward's parents Carlisle and Esme decided to move to Forks also. Charlie, my dad, was the chief of police. He often had to go to Seattle to work. My mom, Renee was a kindergarten teacher. Carlisle was a doctor and worked at the hospital, which turned out to be a good thing growing up considering how clumsy I was. Esme was an Interior decorator. Our moms found out they were pregnant around the same time. Edward was born 4 months before me and even as babies we were never apart. When we were 5 and started school we met the Hales. Rosalie and Jasper Hale, they were twins and our best friends. When we were 11 Edwards cousins Alice and Emmet came to live with him. Alice was our age and Emmet was a year older but started school with Alice so we were in the same grade and the six of us were inseparable.

As much as I loved my friends, I was always closest to Edward. He was there when my mom died and I was there when he was in a car accident and had to go to physical therapy for a year. Somewhere along the way I fell in love with him though. I didn't want to mess up our friendship so I tried to be discrete and give small subtle hints. Finally one day when we were hanging out I had a burst of confidence and kissed him. He kissed me back and for the next few months nothing happened.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Bellla!" I was on my way to class when I turned and saw Edward walking to me.

"Hey. Whats wrong?" I asked

"Ummm I cant make it tonight. Can we do it tomorrow instead?" he asked sheepishly.

"Why?" tonight was out weekly movie night. We had it since we were little. We never canceled.

"I kinda have a date tonight?" he asked it like a question. I was pissed not only was he canceling but for a girl.

"Fine whatever go on your date but no we cant do it tomorrow. Just forget about it."

Things haven't been the same lately. Ever since I kissed him 2 months ago. He seemed to like it and even kissed me back but that was it. I thought we would finally be something more but he hasn't mentioned it and is now going on a date with another girl.

I just walked away, I wasn't going to wait around to see what he said.

I had hoped that he would know how upset I was and cancel and still come but he didn't so instead I sat alone with all kinds of junk food and the floor full of movies waiting to be watched.

The next day I didn't even bother talking to him. It was too hard to I was in love with him and he blows our friendship off and goes out with someone else. What am I suppose to think after he kisses me?

It went on for awhile. Me not talking to him and him going out with Tanya Denali. It seemed like she took my place in the group. I have barely even talked to Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Emmet. Any time my parents went over for dinner I usually stayed home. SHE was always there. It seemed that years of friendship was gone. At least for me.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Bella" He called.

"Oh. Hi?" why was he talking to me? I haven't talked to him in like 4 months and its been 6 since the kiss.

"Whats up? You been distant lately, everything ok?"

"I have been distant?" Note the sarcasm. "Your the one that pushed me out of the group. You replaced me with her." I yelled at him. It was time he knew exactly whats been going on.

"What are you talking about? I didn't, you pushed yourself out. We all have missed you but we figured you didn't want to talk to us." He explained

"No I did want to talk but I was the only single one so all those group dates you been going on, well I'm not tagging along on those and soon that's all you ever did so i was never invited soon everyone just stopped talking to me and just didn't have the time anymore. Again you replaced me with her. Your best friend for your girlfriend. And funny thing is you led me on. I wanted that to be me." I was close to crying by now.

"Bella I'm sorry but i didn't lead you on."

I had to laugh at that one. "Yeah of course you didn't. I flirted with you big time and you went along with it. You kissed me and went along with it. Its not leading on at all. You kiss me and everything seemed alright but then you acted like nothing happened and it went farther to ignoring me then you go out with someone else. If you didn't like me you could have just said something but instead you go and ruin 17 years of friendship. And you also brought our other friends into it and they chose you over me. That hurts."

By now I had tears running down my face. I didn't wait to see what he would say and instead took off to my house.

I was up in my room crying my eyes out. My dad was in Seattle for the week so I was all alone.

He was out with with her. He's my best friend at least use to be and I know him. I know hes out with her.

He lied at least I think he did. I told him that I liked him. He never did say he liked me back like that but he went along with it. Why?

How am I suppose to know anymore, I can't be sure of anything. At least nothing to do with Edward Cullen.

~.~.~.~.~.~

I must have fallen asleep because when I got up it was dark out and Edward was next to me stroking my hair.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"You didn't answer your phone or the door. I wanted to make sure your ok." he said.

"well I'm fine you can go now."

"Can we talk first?"

"No, now leave please."

"Not until we talk."

"ugh fine start talking. You have 5minutes."

He started to pace around the room.

"Well you now have 3 minutes and 23 seconds do you really want to waste it pacing?"

"Sorry." he signed. He took a deep breath and starting taking so fast

"Look Bella, I'm soooo sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Your my best friend. My everything. And yea I been an ass lately but i didn't want to push what you didn't want. Yea i like you too but after that kiss since you initiated it I was following your lead. After that kiss you didn't say anything, everything went back to how it was so i figured that you didnt like it or it was some kind of experiment or something. I don't know but I been in love with you since we were 13 and it hurt that you showed no signs of liking me after that. I would of alt east done something if the flirting kept up but it didn't so i tried getting over you. I figured this was a test to see if you actually did like me and found that you didn't. So i wasn't going to push it so when Tanya asked me out I said yes."

Wow. That is a lot to to process. So he really does love me?

"Do you still love me?"

He laughed.

After seeing my face he laughed again and explained. "Of course I do, I never stopped."

"So what now?" I asked

"We kiss go out live a happily ever after?"

Now it was my turn to laugh. "I'm serious, you still go out with Tanya. Do you like her?"

"No, and I think she knows that. Shes always trying to keep my attention and I'm pretty sure she knows it wouldn't last long. shes surprised i kept it going this long. She knows I liked you. I told her I was over it, over you but I think she knows I'm not."

He leaned down to kiss me. It was so much better then our first kiss. His lips were soft and it was like we were made for each other. His tongue traced my bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. I happily gave in. Our tongues gently massaged each others and we explored each others mouths. We kept coming for air but that simple kiss soon turned to a full out make out session and I wasn't going to complain.

Soon it had to end when his phone rang. He looked at it and pressed ignore.

"Its Tanya."

"Oh"

"Look Bella, I want us to be together so can we just take it slow right now. Ill break up with her but I don't want to rub it in her face and go out with you the same day, or even the next day."

"yea I get it. Its one of the reasons why I love you. So what does that mean for us?"

He smiled "Ill go break up with Tanya right now and give it like a week. We can start talking again, catch up and in like a week will you be my girlfriend?"

"yea I will. I been waiting for this for years."

"So have I"

We stayed laying on my bed for a few more minutes. "I have to go. sorry" he said.

"Its okay."

"I love you"

I smiled "I love you too"

**The End. **

**Review and let me know what you think. And let me know if you like it enough to have me write another one shot. **


End file.
